


Innuendo? In-his-endo.

by TuppingLiberty



Series: Organa's Organics [31]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Sexual Frustration, greasy!poe, parents need time for sex too, sexual innuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 02:20:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6781447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuppingLiberty/pseuds/TuppingLiberty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn is frustrated by a dry patch between he and Poe. In a dry patch, everything sounds dirty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Innuendo? In-his-endo.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the prompt "just get on your knees and shove it in", prompted by @bisexualdavidjacobs on tumblr. I have been doing these prompts outside of the Organa's AU, but I had a good idea for this one. :)

Something was missing from the Smith-Dameron household, and Finn knew at least three-fifths of the household didn’t know it was missing. Possibly four-fifths, if he wasn’t feeling very generous to Poe at the moment.

It was silly, of course, to be so ungenerous to Poe. There were a lot of things going on at any given moment, after all. A lot of stress. First of all, there were Meghan’s hormone treatments, Amelia’s broken leg, and Caleb’s seeming intent to want to match his sister in the broken-leg department by being the cutest little three-year-old terror he could be. Then, there was the fact that Poe had received the grant to build housing on Organa’s for his veteran employee/foster program. Finn couldn’t have been prouder of his amazing husband, of course.

But with everything going on in the Smith-Dameron household, the sex had gone missing, and dammit, Finn missed it.

———————–

Finn turned from the computer to his phone, and hit the speed dial. “Hey, princess,” he said, smiling, when Rey picked up.

“Hey, trooper. Are you at work?”

“Yeah, well, I haven’t had a clear time to call you when I’m at home, so…”

“I’ve noticed! I’ve missed you guys. How is everyone?”

Finn leaned back in his office chair, sighing and running a hand over his hair. “Oh, you know. It’s a full time job keeping Amelia from trying to walk on her cast and keeping Caleb from getting a matching one. Once one of us gets home, Meghan heads straight to her room for the night, not that I blame her, after looking after those two all afternoon.” Finn frowned. “I should probably ask her if it’s getting to be too much, actually.”

“She skyped the other night with Jess and me. Didn’t seem stressed, mostly exasperated, just like you sound.”

“Well that’s a relief. Still, I should make some time to talk to her about it.” Finn added it to his mental to-do list.

“How come you didn’t call us when you’re home, then we could have entertained the little ones?” Rey smiled at him.

Finn groaned. “Because I need to ask you something, and I need you to keep it to yourself. Not even Jess, got it, Rey?”

Rey’s eyes widened. “Of course, Finn. What is it?”

Finn took a deep breath to prepare himself. “Okay, so, I know this is really private, but… “

“Oh my god, Finn, spit it out.” Rey rolled her eyes when Finn hesitated.

“How often do you and Jess have sex?” If Rey had been drinking water, she’d have done a spit-take, Finn thought. Dissecting bedroom activities had never been part of their friendship. “I know it’s personal. But you have Jess have been together for about as long as Poe and I have, so I thought it might be a good comparison.”

“Not getting any, eh, trooper?” Rey had recovered, and now Finn knew she was laughing at him.

“Well… no,” Finn admitted, because if he couldn’t be honest with Rey, then why had he called in the first place?

Rey’s eyes filled with sympathy. “Did you guys have a fight? I thought the Ben stuff was over for the most part.” Rey’s voice was chilly; she still didn’t approve of Ben coming back into their lives.

“No! Everything is fine, it’s just, with the grant, and the kids, we haven’t had time for each other.”

“Have you talked to Poe about it?” Rey asked pointedly.

Finn looked away. “No,” he admitted. “I just… I was thinking, maybe that’s normal, you know?  We’re getting older. Hell, I’m going to be thirty in a month, he’s thirty-nine. Maybe it’s normal to stop… doing it.”

“I can’t believe you just said ‘doing it.’” Rey was definitely laughing at him.

“This isn’t something we normally talk about! But I don’t want to ask anyone else,” Finn said defensively.

“Okay, okay, I’m sorry,” Rey replied, turning the last of her giggles into a cough. “Listen, Finn, women are different. Technically Jess and I are heading toward our peak, not coming down from it.” At Finn’s dismayed face, Rey smiled again. “When was the last time, Finn?”

Finn didn’t even have to think about it. “Four weeks ago, when I gave Poe his standard birthday blow-.”

Rey held a hand up to the screen in protest.“Whoa, okay, don’t need details.” She thought it through. “Four weeks isn’t really that long, buddy. Jess and I’ve gone longer when I’m on assignment.”

“Feels long,” Finn grumbled.

“You know, maybe the fact that you called it standard gives you a clue.”

Finn gasped. “Do you think he’s bored of me?”

Rey rolled her eyes. “No, I don’t think he’s bored of you. Unless we’re talking about a different Poe Dameron. Because the one I know looks at you like he still can’t believe you’re his.”

Finn felt the blush. “That’s true. I love him so much.”

“Sap. Talk to Poe. It’s the only way to truly know, Finn, and you know that.”

“The kids-”

Rey cut him off. “Give Leia and Anne a gigantic bottle of wine as a bribe, or whatever it takes. You need to talk to Poe if it’s bothering you this much.”

“You’re right.”

Rey smiled winningly at him. “Well, you know, I do have a great deal more experience with marriage than you do-”

“Shut up, Rey.”

“Because I’ve been married for so much longer-”

“Rey.”

“And my wife and I fuck like-”

“Rey! Shut it! Oh my god, you’re right. We can’t talk about this.” When Finn hit the end call button, Rey was still doubled up in laughter.

———————–

Arranging for a night alone was surprisingly easy. He’d needed three bribes, though: wine for Leia and Anne for taking Amelia; a six-pack for Snap (and some cookies for Elisa, since they were expecting again), to take Caleb (“It’ll give us practice with two at once,” Elisa said, still in her glowy stage); and money to Meghan for her and Janine to go to the movies and then spend the night at Janine’s house. The hardest part had been dealing with the knowing looks on everyone’s faces, even Meghan’s. Snap waggling his eyebrows had been just a little too much, and Finn had made a swift exit to try and find Poe. “He’s still working in the barn,” Snap called after him.

Despite the nerves he felt about their impending talk, Finn was already half-hard thinking about the fact that he’d actually managed to clear out the house for the night. When he opened the barn door to Poe in nothing but a white tank and jeans, covered in grease and sweat, and grunting over something on the tractor, half became full.

“Babe!” Poe’s eyes lit up to see Finn. God, he’d never get used to that. “Perfect timing. I need some help.” Poe turned back to the tractor, and Finn licked his lips.

“I’d like to give you that help.”

“Come,” Poe beckoned, and Finn wondered if he was doing it on purpose.

“Coming.” If Poe wasn’t, Finn certainly was.

“See that hole right there?” Poe shone a flashlight into the engine of the tractor. Finn nodded. “This needs to plug into it,” he continued, holding up some piece of machinery that also managed to look indecent to Finn’s mind.

Finn swallowed. “Okay, plug it in, huh?” Finn reached his hand out for the piece.

“Wait, let me get it greased first.” He had to be doing it on purpose, Finn thought.

Poe handed the piece off to Finn. “Okay, it’s a weird angle. You’re going to have to just get on your knees and shove it in.”

Finn dropped the metal piece to the floor of the barn, where it clanged against a wrench, and turned to Poe, crowding him against the cool of the tractor. “You have to be kidding me.”

Poe’s wide eyes quickly turned to something more like interest. He grinned. “I guess that did sound suggestive.”

If Finn had been capable of laughing, he would have. Instead, he captured Poe’s arms at his sides and leaned down to lick at the salt of his collarbone. Poe whimpered, just a little, as he caught up with Finn’s mood. Finn rolled his hips against Poe, let him feel his hardness, and Poe rolled back. Finn’s mouth crept up Poe’s neck, along his jaw line, until he reached Poe’s mouth, devouring it. When he leaned back, Poe was looking at him, eyes wide and helpless and pliant. He sighed, releasing Poe’s arms, and Poe moaned a little at the loss.

“We need to talk, Poe.”

Poe’s eyes sharpened with concern. “Yeah?” he said vulnerably.

Finn reached up to cup one cheek. “Nothing bad, but… have you been bored lately, with me?”

Poe’s eyebrows raised. “What?” He raised one of his hands, stroking over Finn’s hair. “Where’s this coming from?”

“Four weeks, Poe. It’s been four weeks since we had sex. We didn’t even have anniversary sex.”

“Amelia was getting her cast readjusted-” Poe cut himself off. “No, you’re right. Four weeks.”

“It’s the longest we’ve gone, even when we only had Skype available.”

Poe brought his other hand up, drawing Finn’s face over so their foreheads rested together. “Baby, I’m not bored of you. I’m sorry I made you think that.”

Finn was able to laugh a little, now. “No, I think my head’s responsible for that one.” He breathed in and out in sync with Poe. “I miss it when it’s gone, is all. I love you in a million ways, but being intimate with you is an important one for me.”

Poe tipped his head forward, kissing Finn sweetly, softly. “Then we’ll make time for it, Finn.” He rested their foreheads together again. “I promise.”

Finn grinned. “We have time now. There’s no one at the house. I got everyone out.”

Poe arched an eyebrow. “Oh really? Feeling confident, were we?”

“We either needed to talk, or fuck, and both required no children.”

Poe laughed. “Still, there’s exactly the right amount of people right here.” Poe’s hands left Finn’s hair, squeezing into his ass instead. “And you look so sexy, in that suit, my smart, handsome lawyer of a husband.”

“I’m feeling decidedly overdressed,” Finn said as he worked the white tank up over Poe’s chest, burying his fingers in the springy hair there.

“Let me help you out with that.” Poe finished taking off the tank, then started working on Finn’s tie, his button down, his suit coat.

Finally they were wrapped around each other, bare chested, Poe crying out when Finn tweaked a nipple. “I love you all greasy,” Finn groaned, as he unzipped Poe’s jeans. He worked the fabric just enough to release Poe’s hard cock, stroking it slowly before descending to his knees and licking his way up to the head and swirling over the tip with his tongue. Poe grabbed his head, but instead of pushing him down further, he tugged lightly to make Finn pull off with a low pop. “I thought I said, on your knees, shove it in,” he said with a smile, dropping to his knees as well, then kicking his jeans and boxers off and positioning himself on his hands and knees in front of Finn. He turned around, grinning, eyebrow arched in expectation.

“Jesus. Okay.” Finn scrambled back to his coat and found the small tube he’d placed there, just in case.

Poe laughed when he saw the lube. “Always prepared, huh, baby?”

Finn shucked his own dress pants off, grinning back. “I had a feeling I was going to need it at some point tonight.” He lubed up a finger, began the process of preparing Poe. “It’s been awhile, you’re so tight,” he murmured, pressing a kiss on one perfectly rounded cheek.

“It feels perfect,” Poe choked out when Finn had worked up to three fingers. “Finn, please.” Poe dropped down onto his elbows, resting his head on his hands, and arched his ass higher toward Finn. “Please, baby.”

It was telling that Poe was already so far gone with just fingers. Finn knew then that he’d missed it too. Poe shuddered at the loss in the brief moment before Finn replaced his fingers with his cock, sliding in deep, and then Poe was shuddering for a different reason. Finn closed his eyes, setting a rhythm that was filling up all of the empty spots that had been left behind over the last four weeks.

——————————

“We need to move. The barn floor is disgusting. We need to take, like, an hour long shower.”

“Showering requires going home. Going home requires walking across the farm. Walking across the farm requires getting dressed,” Poe grumbled.

“Your logic is flawless, baby.” Finn pressed a kiss onto Poe’s shoulder. “But if that’s the way you feel, I’m afraid it’s going to have to be every man for himself.” Finn reached for his pants and shirt, smiling a bit at them. “This suit is a dead loss.”

“Too bad,” Poe said as he sat up, not looking sorry at all. “I liked that one.” He easily grabbed the tank top Finn threw at his head.

When they were walking lazily across the fields, hand in hand, Finn squeezed Poe’s. “Thank you for listening.”

“Well when you give such great incentive for listening…” Poe laughed when Finn bumped him in the shoulder. “We work when we talk, babe, even if it’s about something like sex. And next time this happens, because it’s not like our lives are getting any less hectic, we’ll talk about it before either one of us has a chance to get a complex, right?”

“Right,” Finn said, smiling and squeezing Poe’s hand again. He pulled Poe to a stop before they entered their mud room door, leaning in for a kiss. He coughed, wrinkling his nose. “Uh, we really need to take a shower.”

“How about a bath instead?” Poe suggested, eyes glittering.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for comments and kudos!
> 
> Hit me up on tumblr @animalasaysrauer. Fangirling over stormpilot daily.


End file.
